Shredder
Shredder is a master of ninjutsu, an enemy and rival to Splinter, the "father" of Karai, the leader of the Foot Clan, and one of the two Main Antagonists of the series, aside from the Kraang. Official Description Call me ''Master Shredder. I have trained in the ways of ninjutsu my entire life and I've sharpened my skills to the highest level.'' An old enemy of mine, Splinter, is hiding in New York City and training a peculiar band of ninjas. The time has come to pay them a visit, and nothing will keep me from my revenge. Nothing. - Shredder Personality The ruthless leader of the Foot Clan, and the sworn enemy of Master Splinter, Shredder is one of the deadliest martial artists in the world. He commands a skilled army of ninjas willing to do anything for their master, and his thirst for revenge has drained him of compassion, warmth and connection to humanity. Shredder fights with vicious ferocity, showing no mercy for friend or foe. He has immense strength and an incredible speed not expected in a man his age. In battle he makes use of custom-made claw weapons. They have multiple extendable blades and are razor sharp. They have also been shown to be strong enough to cut through Dogpound's mutant spikes. In addition to his claws, he wears strong armor with blades on the leg and shoulder pieces. The armor seems durable, yet light enough to not hinder his speed at all. He also wears a bladed helmet with a facial visor covering his burned, scarred visage with only his eyes visible. Though he finds himself in a city swarming with mutant creatures and invading aliens Shredder views it all as nothing but a ditraction from his ultimate goal; his vendetta against Hamato Yoshi. Appearance In this version, the Shredder's spikes are bigger and bulkier, though his body is much thinner. He still remains keeping the shoulder arms and leg gauntlets. The hand claws are now merged with the arm gauntlets. Unlike most incarnations, this version of the Shredder has a horrid injury on the right side of his face. Earlier, Oroko Saki had black hair and a natural face, until after his last encounter with Hamato Yoshi, when his face was burnt in Yoshi's home. He now suffers from severe burns and has lost his hair and the sight of his eye, which is now blood red with a white pupil. History Season 1 Rise Of The Turtles: 'Shredder is first mentioned by Master Splinter during his flash back story. We later see Shredder in Tokyo, Japan with the foot soldiers watching the news report on Ninjas in New York. Shredder recognizes the throwing stars shown as splinter's, and discovers that he and his own band of ninjas are in New York. He tells a foot soldier to prepare his jet, and then says that he is going to visit an old friend, and then the episode ends with a comic book style picture of him. 'New Friend, Old Enemy: 'We see that Shredder is now in New York along with the Foot ninjas. We also see his top student, Chris Bradford, and one of his other students (possibly), Xever. He tells Chris and Xever that they must work together, and he sends them to find Master Splinter and his ninjas. Later, Splinter recognizes the move that Chris taught Mikey came from the Shredder, and is angry at the turtles for using the move. Shredder does not appear for the rest of the episode. 'Never Say Xever: Bradford explains to Shredder that Hamato Yoshi's students are mutant turtles. Shredder is disgusted with Bradford's failure and gives Xever command. He does not appear in the episode again. The Gauntlet: Shredder is furious with Xever and Bradford's repeated failures and decides to handle the turtles and Splinter himself. After Xever and Bradford are washed away by the mutagen, Shredder appears and attacks the turtles. He defeats them all and is about to deliver a final blow to Leo when he is distracted by the mutated forms of Xever and Bradford, now Fishface and Dogpound. Panic in the Sewers: Shredder comes up with a plan to eliminate Splinter and the turtles. He intructs Dog Pound, three Foot Soldiers, and a Purple Dragon member to hijack a tanker truck filled with a dangerous chemical. When the turtles foil the plan and Dog Pound has to report this to him, Shredder uses his claws to cut the tip from one of Dog Pounds spikes as a warning of what will happen should he fail again. 'Mousers Attack!: '''Shredder orders Dogpound to find him information about Splinter and the turtles. He also mentions that Xever has become useless to him since his mutation. At the end of the episode, when Dogpound brings Baxter Stockman to him, Shredder says that, while he has reason to kill Stockman, he has use for his skills. 'New Girl In Town:'Shredder is mad at his daughter karai and demands that the next time she sees leo to kill him. 'The Alien Agenda:'Shredder threatens Baxter Stockman for why Fishface's legs don't work right.And Shredder dose not believe Karai about The Kraang until she brings him a droid. 'Baxters Gambit- 'Shredder for the first time does not act out so much in this episode but he gives Stockman permission to set out the trap. Trivia *Shredder's face is seen more often in this series than others. *He has a scar on his eye possibly from his battle with ''Master Splinter. *It's reaveled that Shredder has a burned bald head, from when the fire happened in Japan. *Shredder owns an Akita dog named Hatchiko. A dog of this same breed and name was immortalized with a statue in Tokyo and became a national symbol of loyalty and friendship. This dog was part of the reason for Bradford's mutation into Dogpound. *He did willingly abduct Splinter's infant daughter Miwa on the night of the fire that happened all those years ago. *Shredder is Master Splinter's definite oppisite due to their feelings for humanity. *He fights with strictly forbidden ninjitsu teqniques. *Miwa/Karai is the only thing he actually cares about. *He seems to have international comrades. Gallery Shredder ch pu3-1.jpg Character-shredder.png shreds1.jpg Splash Shredder.jpg Shreds2.jpg|Shredder With out Helmet in Toyko, Japan imagesCAHTCAFC.jpg Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Humans Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Nonmutants